Mudslide
by Chibimax
Summary: IR was called to San Bernardino in California, to help with a mudslide, what will happend when one of them get caught into a mudslide ? ReUpdated
1. Losing while saving

_Mudslide_

_Me: This story had just bummed in my head. I had read a fic that was about a mudslide and about a girl that died in Scott's hands. Poor Scott. And when I was working on a other fic, it came in to me. Why not make a fic that's about Virg, saving a litte girl and then get taken by the mudslide ? I hope you enjoy it._

Disclaimer: Still the same thing, I don't own TB, but Gerry Anderson does. The only thing I own are my story's.

---

_Chapter 1 : Losing while saving._

The Tracy brothers, Alan, Gordon, Virgil were flying in Thunderbird 2 to the danger zone. International Rescue was called for a mudslide in San Bernardino in California.

"Thunderbird 2 to Mobile Control, What is yourr ETA, Virgil ?" Scott asked, at his younger brother.

"Thunderbird 2 here, ETA at 2 minutes, Scott. How does it look there ?" said Virgil.

"Not very good, Virgil. Now if you guys land, I want you to get the Mole and firefly out."

"FAB, Scott." Virgil said, "Landing now."

When Thunderbird 2 was landed, the Tracy boys looked outside.

"Man…This doesn't look good." Said Alan while looking around out of the window.

"This doesn't look good at all." Said Gordon.

"Then we better get going then." Said Virgil and he and his brothers moved to the pod. When the pod door was fully open, Scott jumped in the pod and walked to his brothers.

"Okay guys, there are people buried under the mud and we must get them out. Medics can't get here because of it, so I want you, Gordon, to 'clean' the road for them," Scott said to the red-headed boy.

"Okay, Scott." Gordon said.

"Virg, I want you and Alan to get into the Mole, dig to the tower and get those people out of there!" said Scott, "I'll be at Mobile Control to check everything." Then he looked at his brothers. They all nodded and then ran to their greatest machines. Virgil had wanted to run to the Mole, but Scott had stopped him by laying his hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil looked in Scott's eyes. They where saying 'Please be careful and look after the younger siblings.' Virgil nodded and Scott took his hand off Virgil's shoulder. Virgil ran to the Mole and had got into it, when he saw Alan at the controls of it.

"Move, kiddo, before you crash it again." He said with a grin.

"Oh please Virgil, that was a month ago, I just couldn't break in time, that's all." Alan said.

"Oh really? Looked more like you enjoyed crashing it into the standard."

A month ago Alan was driving the Mole on his place when it was clean after a rescue. Gordon had challenged Alan to drive it on his fastest and drive it in place with a slip. Alan of course took the challenge and drove the Mole at his fastest speed. Alan had wanted to drive it in with a slip but, the Mole wasn't like a car and had needed more time to turn and it crashed into a standard. Everyone went into the hanger, when they heard the crash. Boy, where they in trouble. Their father had yelled at them through the whole house, when they where sitting in the study. He kept yelling that they needed to grow up and that the Mole wasn't a car. They were band to come into the hanger and they could only come in it when they had to fix the Mole with Virgil.

Alan sighed and stood up. Virgil grinned when at his youngster when he stood up. "Hold on, now." He said and he drove the mole out of her pod.

They drive to a place where not much junk was laying, closely at the tower. Then they started to dig to the basement parking where all the trapped people were.

"Nearly there." Said Virgil to Alan.

"Yeah, but will we be just in time to get them all out before the building falls down?" asked Alan. When the mudslide had come down, it had crashed everything that was standing in his way. The building was damaged by it and couldn't hold anymore of the building.

"We've got to, Alan." Said Virgil. "We're there!"

"Okay. " said Alan and he jumped out of the mole.

"Don't worry, I'm from IR, we've come to help you." Said Alan when he saw scared looking people looking at him.

------

Meanwhile Gordon was 'cleaning' the road for paramedics to come at the danger zone. "Firefly to Mobile Control." Said Gordon. "I've cleaned the road for the paramedics, returning to Thunderbird 2 now."

"FAB, Gordon." Said Scott. "Virgil and Alan are bringing the trapped people up now. You maybe can help them with taking care of the wounded."

"FAB, Scott. Firefly out." said Gordon and he drive back to Thunderbird 2's pod.

At the surface the Mole had just arrived and was now letting the last people out of it.

"These were the last ones, Alan." Said Virgil to his brother.

"Finally ! I thought we had never got them out !" said Alan with a sigh of relief .

"You can say that again." Said Gordon, who had joined his brothers to take care of the wounded.

"Well, I'm going to, report to Scott and then set the Mole in the pod again." Said Virgil.

"Okay, Virg." Said the youngest brothers at the same time.

Virgil smiled and went to sit back in the Mole. "Mole to Mobile Control," said Virgil.

"Mobile Control here, what is it Virg ?" asked Scott.

"I've gotten all people out of the building, going now to set the Mole back in the pod." Said Virgil, while starting the motors again from the Mole.

"FAB, Virgil." Said Scott and then he closed the link.

Virgil drive the Mole back to her pod and then walked back to his younger brothers.

"Hey how is it going here ?" he asked to Alan, when soon a woman's voice cried. They looked at each other and then ran to the voice that yelled. When they arrived, they saw a woman with a child hanging over the edge of the bridge's beam.

"Hold on ! We're coming !" yelled Virgil and ran to the bridge with Alan. Virgil climbed on to the beam where they where hanging. Virgil got to the girl first and then the woman. Then the woman hugged her child and then thanked Virgil.

"Okay, go to that blond haired person first. He'll help you with getting on it." Said Virgil and pointed at Alan. The women nodded and went crawling to him.

Scott, who heard everything over the comm. Of his brothers looked worried with a binoculars to the bridge. Suddenly a noise came from the Mobile Control. Scott looked at it and saw that there was another Mudslide coming down !

"Virgil ! Alan !" he yelled through the comm. "Get away from the bridge ! Now ! There another mudslide coming your way !"

Virgil looked up to the mountain and saw that a large mudslide was coming down fast! Virgil grabbed the little girl and wanted to run to Alan when the mudslide slammed him off the bridge and took him with it.

"Nooo !" yelled Alan hard when he saw his older brother getting slammed off the beam and taken with the mudslide.

Scott looked terrified when he saw it too. He immediately contacted his youngest brother. "Alan ! Go after Virgil ! You too Gordon !" yelled Scott through his comm.

Alan had already run after Virgil when he was in the mudslide, soon he was joined by Gordon.

"I can't see him Scott !" yelled Alan through his comm.

--------

Virgil held the little girl tightly close to him when they went down with the wild mudslide, being thrown in all directions. Then they came to another bridge. "This is my chance !" thought Virgil and tried to get himself against one of the bridge standards.

Virgil had the little girl in he's arms when the mud slammed them in to the standard that was holding the bridge.

Virgil was trying to push the little girl on the beam, when he and the girl had climbed higher to be away from the mud. The little girl finely sat on the beam when suddenly a wave of mud came running off the mountain. The little girl saw it and screamed. Virgil looked over his shoulder and saw it too. "Hold on !" yelled Virgil to the little girl, while trying to get on the beam himself. Virgil was almost on the beam, but it was too late, the mud came. Virgil had lost his grip when the mud had bumped to him.

"Noooo, Virgil !" yelled Alan and Gordon at the same time. They had followed Virgil and the little girl, when the mudslide had took them.

"Scott ! Virgil had been taken by the mudslide ! I can't see him, Scott ! What should we do?" Yelled Alan in panic, through his comme, when Gordon was getting the little girl, that was still sitting on the beam.

"Alan, calm down, get the girl, come back here, get in Thunderbird 2 and follow the mudslide. If you are on the end of the mudslide, search for him ! I'll contact base and go immediately to you guys." Said Scott to his little brother. He could hear the panic in Alan's voice. He also cursed the mudslide for taking Virgil with it.

"F.A.B." said Alan and when with Gordon back to Thunderbird 2. When they arrived, they had set the girl off at the hospital base and went to Thunderbird 2.

Mean while, Scott was in contact with base. "Okay, son. Go and find him ! Let's hope he's at the end of the mudslide." Said Jeff to his eldest.

"F.A.B, father. I'll contact you, if we find him." Said Scott and closed the link with his father. Jeff stared in front of him, while Tin-tin and Grandma came back from shopping on main land in the lounge. "What is wrong, dear ?" ask Grandma when she had seen her son's face.

"There's a rescue…in San Bernardino ….A mudslide came off the mountains and…" said Jeff while trying to fight his tears back. "It took Virgil with it." Grandma and Tin-tin were shocked when they heard that. Grandma walked to Jeff and hugged him. Tin-tin was silently crying and holding her hand in front of her mouth.

Mean while, in San Bernardino Thunderbird 2 was in the air and Gordon and Alan were flying to the end of the mudslide. They had found a place where they could land Thunderbird 2 and were now, looking for their missing brother.

"Virgil !" yelled Gordon worried through the speakers. "Virgil where are you?"

"Let me go over the ground." Said Alan to Gordon, who nodded and landed Thunderbird 2. Alan jumped on one of the hover bikes and followed the mudslide that had taken their brother.

At the end of the mudslide, there wasn't anything, but mud and trees. Alan sighed when they didn't have found Virgil. 'Where can he be ?' thought Alan and sighed again. 'Please be alive, Virgil…Please…'

_Me: wow never thought I was going to finise this…Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R people. _


	2. Where Are you ?

_Mudslide_

_Me: Heya all, a new chap from Mudslide is up, lol. Can't say what will happen in this chapter now, you got to read it then ;). Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, they belong to Gerry Anderson. _

_-------------------_

Chapter 2: Where Are you ?

Jeff sat at his desk, reading a file. To be fair, he wasn't reading it. He was too worried about his boys. He already heard from Scott that Virgil was taken with the mudslide. He still stared at the file, when Scott's portrait's eyes started to blink.

"Come in, Scott." Jeff said when he opened the link.

"Dad…We…" said Scott.

"No…No, Scott, don't tell me…" Jeff said with a worried face.

"I'm sorry dad…There's nothing we could do…" said Scott with a cry in his voice.

Jeff sighed and looked down at his files. How could he lost his son ? Why had this happened now? Jeff sighed again and then looked back at his eldest son. "Search the area once more." Said Jeff closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Okay, dad." Said Scott and he closed the link.

Jeff sighed and held his hand on his head. He stared at his file, thinking about Virgil.

------

At the danger zone, Alan and Gordon were back with Scott. They had been looking for Virgil all night. But without success.

Scott was now standing at Mobile Control, reporting to base that they still hadn't found Virgil. "Yes, father we still haven't found him, me and the fellas are going to check the east side of the forest. He maybe have run into there." Said Scott to his father.

Suddenly a police officer came to him. "Wait a second, dad." Scott said and turned to the police officer. "Yes ?"

"I'm sorry, sir, for your lost, but you must get out of here now." Said the officer.

"What !" said Scott, looking confused at the officer.

"It's a order from the mayor that you leave this city right now." Said The officer.

"But why ?"

"Your town already has a bad name, because of the mudslides. There are too many dead and our town live from the tourist. The mayor thinks that if you already haven't found your member, he would be dead by now, as like the other people are, who were caught by the mudslide. I'm sorry sir, but if you won't leave now, we'll have to arrest you."

Scott sighed and turned back to Mobile Control. "Dad, the mayor is ordering us to leave the city."

"What ! Why ?" said Jeff with a angry voice. He couldn't believe it that they wouldn't let them search for his son.

"The mayor says that we're giving the city more of a bad name, because we couldn't save everyone from the mudslide." Said Scott to his father, knowing that his father is angry about it. If Scott was in his father's place he would feel the same as his father did now.

"Okay, Scott…" said Jeff with a sad voice. "Come back to base."

Jeff sighed and looked down at his files. Why has to be this happening ? Why ? There where too many questions going around in his head. He even couldn't think what he would do, how he would tell to the others that Virgil is dead.

At that moment, Grandma and Tin-Tin came into the Lounge. They where on main land shopping and getting some food.

"Jeff ? Dear ? What's wrong ?" said the old little women, while going to her only son.

Jeff sighed and looked up to her. He didn't know how to tell it. He just didn't know.

"You know the boys do rescues and sometimes they get into these situations…" said Jeff.

"Jeff, just tell me what's wrong." Said Grandma, looking half confused, half worried, knowing that there's something wrong with her grandsons.

"Virgil got caught into a mudslide…" said Jeff. "The mayor of the city have ordered them to leave."

When Jeff has said that both grandma and Tin-Tin had their hands in front of them, silent tears were falling down.

"But, how can they send them away, when Virgil still can be alive." Said Tin-Tin when she had found her voice back.

"The mudslide has caused many deaths. The mayor says that Virgil is dead, if they didn't found him." Said Jeff not facing his mother and Tin-Tin.

By saying that, grandma's heart broke. Her grandson dead ? No, No ! This can't be ! He's too strong for that….It can't be ! Grandma had closed her eyes and was sinking to the ground, not being strong enough to stand on her legs. Tin-Tin grabbed her and supported her to go sitting on one of the couches that was standing in the lounge.

------

At the danger zone, Scott called his youngest brother to him. When they were at the mobile control he told what the mayor had said and that he wanted them to leave.

"That's just insane !"yelled Alan angry.

"I know, Alan, but we must leave." Said Scott.

"They just can't send us away, not leaving us a chance to find Virgil !" said Gordon.

"They can Gordon, you don't want to be in jail and not helping people anymore ?" said Scott to his brother, knowing that it's hard for them to just to leave and not having Virgil back with them.

"It's not fair !" yelled Alan.

"I know it's not fair, Alan. But what can we do ?" said Scott. He looked behind him and saw the same officer standing a few ways off them, looking at them. "We better leave now."

The two youngest sighed and went away, setting what they had used back into the pod.

Scott sighed when his brother had left for Thunderbird two and started to pack Mobile Control. Then he went to his 'bird and looked from out of the window, to the where the mudslide had been. He sighed and then heard Gordon calling.

"Thunderbird two to Thunderbird one, leaving this stupid danger zone." Said Gordon with a pissed voice.

"FAB, Gordon." Said Scott. It was all that Scott could say now. His mind was too busy thinking about Virgil. That his brother…was dead…

Scott sighed again and took off to base.

-----

When Scott had landed at base he went immediately, to the bathroom and take a shower. He didn't want to face anyone. While standing under the shower, images of Virgil and him are flashing through his mind. When they were still living around in the grass, playing with each other….When they had their first rescue, saving the Fire Fly from a bomb…When Virgil was being shot down by the US navy….And then how he was taken by the mudslide. Tears where running down of his face. They where covered by the water that was coming down on his face. Scott's body choked when he was thinking of those memories… 'Why had it to be him and not me ? Why ?' thought Scott and sank down on the shower ground. Crying for his dead brother.

-----

Jeff was still sitting behind his desk. His youngest sons where sitting in the lounge talking loudly to him and each other.

"I just can't believe it that they did that !" said Alan angry. "How the hell can they say, you have to get off my land. Your brother is dead, just like the others ! There could be people out there still living ! Just like Virgil is !"

"Virgil is dead, Alan !" yelled Gordon angry to his brother. "He's dead ! If he was alive then…"

"Then what Gordon !"

"Then I wouldn't have found this…." Said Gordon and took something out of his pocket. It was a piece of Virgil's slash, there was a bit of the logo on the piece of the slash.

Jeff looked up and saw it too. His emotions where now running crazy. But he didn't want them to break in front of his sons.

"Gordon…." Said Alan still looking at the piece of the slash. "Why didn't you say something about it ?"

"I wanted too…but when Scott said that we had to leave…I was too angry to tell…" said Gordon with a sad, pissed voice and he stood up, walking to his room.

Alan sighed and followed his brother. He didn't mean to hurt him like that.

Jeff sighed and looked outside of the window. Then he stood up himself and went to bed.

------

In the middle of the night, Jeff had woken up for some reason. He stood up and went into the hallway. There he saw some light from the lounge. 'Who's up at this hour ?' he wondered and went to the lounge.

When he entered the lounge he saw his eldest son sitting in front of the piano. "Scott ?" he said while going to the piano, sitting next to him. "You okay ?"

"Do I look okay, dad ?" said Scott still staring at the keys that his chestnut brother used to played on.

Jeff knew it was a stupid question to ask. No one on the island is okay now, knowing that Virgil is…dead.

"Why are you sitting out here ?" asked Jeff when he had sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Scott. Scott looked to something, which Jeff's eyes had caught. Jeff looked next to his son and saw a bottle of whiskey.

"Scott…" sighed Jeff. "Drinking isn't the way how you will get your brother back."

"I know….But you did it too when mom died." Said Scott.

Jeff knew that he tried to soften the pain of his wife with alcohol. Which always came out being drunk and not being a good father to his sons.

"I…I know and I know it was wrong from me to do it. But that doesn't mean you have to do it too." Said Jeff.

Scott sighed and pushed the bottle of whiskey away. "I'm going to bed." Said Scott suddenly and stood up, walking to the hallway, leaving his father alone, by the piano.

Jeff sighed, while he watched his son leaving. He turned back to the piano keys in front of him and laid his hands on it. He closed his eyes and was getting a image now, of his third eldest son playing the piano. His son was playing the piano like no other person could do. It was a gift. It was Virgil's gift. And Virgil was a gift from Lucy. So that he will remember her. But now, he lost that gift and never can look at her again. It maybe was Virgil playing the piano, but Lucille was watching him through his sons eyes. Smiling at him.

But now, Virgil wasn't here, Lucille wasn't here, smiling at him. Jeff sighed again and looked out of the window. 'I'm sorry Lucille,' thought Jeff, 'I'm sorry that I've lost him….That I've lost your gift….To me…'

-------

Scott was walking through the hallway. He stopped at the room of his chest brother, staring at the door. Scott sighed and went into Virgil's room. When he was in Virgil's room, he looked around and saw something on his desk. He went over to it and saw a drawing, of Thunderbird 1. It was almost done and yet there was already something standing in the corner. 'Happy Birthday, Scott. From Virgil.' Stood in the corner. Scott sighed and laid the paper down. He turned away and looked at the bed where his brother had slept.

Scott went over to the bed and set himself down on it. Silently he started to cry. He needed a shoulder to cry on, someone who would hide him from the world. The person who would do that for him, isn't around here anymore…'Why him and not me ?' thought Scott while crying. 'Why him and not me ?'

Scott laid himself down on Virgil's bed and curled up like he used to do when he was younger. 'Where are you, Virgil ?' Scott asked himself and after a few hours of crying, Scott finely fell asleep.

-----

_Me: wow that is a long chapter, well I hope you will enjoy this one._


	3. The member of IR

_Mudslide_

_Me: Yes ! another chapter of Mudslide. Hope you enjoy this one as much you enjoyed the others. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own TB's…_

Chapter 3: The member of IR.

"Come on Jessica, we need to go back to the town. They need your help. Besides, if there would be another mudslide…" said a person with black hair.

"Wait a second, Patrick. I think I saw something." Said Jessica, who had blond hair.

"You always see stuff, Jessica." Said Patrick.

Jessica just ignored Patrick and walked next to what once the river, that had now muddy, dirty water in it.

"Jessica, don't go close to the river, you might fall in it !" said Patrick worried.

"Relax, I'm just going to look what there is under that pieces of wood." Said Jessica and she went to the pieces of wood.

When she reached it, she gasped. "Patrick !" she yelled suddenly, "Come quick ! There's a man under it !"

Patrick came immediately to her and saw the man too. He checked if he hand any pulse and there was one ! "He has a pulse." Said Patrick, while looking at Jessica.

"Let's take him with us, he seems badly hurt." Said Jessica and begun pulling the pieces of wood of the man. Patrick nodded and started to help. In no time, they had all the pieces of wood off the man.

"Let's turn him around." Said Patrick and when the turned they both gasped. The man was wearing a blue suit, that is now covered with mud and had a yellow slash on. On the slash was a logo standing on it with the letters IR on.

"Oh god…" said Patrick, not believing what he saw.

"This guy is from International Rescue…."said Jessica, while looking at the person.

They kept staring at the man, till Patrick jumped out of the staring. "Come on, let's get him to the Doc." He said and grabbed the man's legs and Jessica picked up the arms.

They carried the man back to their home town. Several other people, were just staring at them or some of them went inside their home, out of sacredness.

------

At the Doctor's house, there was a loud knock on the door. An old man walked to the door and opened it up. "Yes ?" he said.

"Doctor, you need to help this man, me and Jessica have found him next to the river." Said Patrick.

"Alright, bring him in." said the Doctor, to Jessica and Patrick and he let them carry the man inside.

"Lay him down on that bed." Said the Doctor, while pointing at a bed that was ready to have his patient on it.

"How is he, grandfather ?"said Jessica to her grandfather, who was the only doctor in this town.

"I don't know, honey. All I can tell is, that he's right now in shock." Said the Doctor. The doctor started to cut the slash and cut opened the shirt that the man was wearing. He put the clothes he had cut off, away and then looked at the injuries.

"Okay, this doesn't look too good for this fella." Said the doctor and then he went to a little room, getting stuff out and the started to wash his hands.

"Okay, everyone out, now. I need to take good care of this man." Said the doctor while putting gloves on.

Everyone went back outside and stood there, waiting for some news.

-------

Inside the Doctor, was taking care of the man's injuries. Before he bandaged the whole chest, the doctor had putted the man on his side and pulled blood out of the bruised sides on the back. Then he looked at the foot, witch was sprained. After bandaging that, he looked at the left arm of the man. When the doctor had thought about the arm, the man moved a little with his hands and pulled a face that he was in pain.

"Sir ?" said the Doctor, while grabbing a little flashlight, shining in the man's eyes, looking at the pupils. The man winces again.

"Sir ? Can you hear me ?" said the Doctor. Suddenly the man's eyes opened half and he started to cough. That's when the doctor noticed, that the man was soaked. The doctor grabbed some blankets and wrapped the man in them.

"Are you alright sir ? Do you have pain somewhere ?" asked the doctor.

"Everywhere…." Said the man.

"Okay…What is your name ? Can you remember your name ?" asked the doctor.

"Virgil…" said Virgil.

"Okay, Virgil, I'm doctor Mitchell, you are in a town, my granddaughter and a friend of hers found you. Now, I'm going to give you some painkillers and I'm going to give you something so you can get some sleep, okay ?" said the doctor.

"Okay." Said Virgil while wincing.

"Okay." Said the doctor and grabbed some injections. He injected Virgil first with a painkiller. Then with something to let Virgil fall asleep.

"Let the drugs take over, okay." Said the doctor.

"Okay." Said Virgil. "Doctor ?"

"Yes ?" said the doctor while he was looking back at Virgil's left arm.

"Can…Can you thank your granddaughter….For finding me and bringing me to you ?" said Virgil.

"I will do that."

"Thank you…" said Virgil and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

After a while, the doctor was now done with taking care of Virgil's injuries. He tugged Virgil and then went to his door, opening it, he saw a lot of people looking at him worried.

"He's okay." Said the doctor. All people sighed in relief and they all returned to their houses.

"How is he ?" asked Jessica when she went to her grandfather.

"Like I said, Virgil's fine." Smiled her grandfather.

"So his name is Virgil ?"

"Yes and oh, I need to thank you and Patrick, for saving him."

Jessica blushed a bit, but smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Emh…Can I see him ?"

"Sure." Said the doctor and let her in the house.

Jessica walked in and saw Virgil laying in a bed, sleeping peacefully. Jessica smiled when she saw him asleep. "You gave him some sleeping stuff, ha grandfather ?"

"Yes I did." Smiled his grandfather. That's when suddenly, the mayor came suddenly in.

"Charles, is it true what I just have heard from Patrick ? Is it true that, Jessica and Patrick have found a member of International Rescue ?" said the mayor.

"Yes, Bill. This man is from International Rescue." Said Charles.

"My god…I never dreamed that this would happened." Said mayor Bill.

"Yeah, me either."

"I better leave you two alone." Said Jessica and she went out of the door.

When she came out of the house, Patrick came running to her. "How was he ? Is he okay ? Was he awake ? Did he say something ?" Patrick fired his questions at her.

"Whoa, calm down, yes he's okay, he was fine, no he wasn't awake and no he didn't say anything." Said Jessica.

"Oh…" said Patrick. "So what are we going to do with him ?"

"Don't know. The mayor is talking with grandfather now." Said Jessica.

-------

"What can we do with him, Charles ? We don't have any radio that works now. They have all been destroyed by the mudslide. We can't hold him here. You know how the people are when strangers are in the town." Said mayor Bill.

"I know , Bill. We can't send him away, he's too weak for that now." Said Charles.

Bill sighed and looked at Charles patient. "We need to get him away, Charles. No one will take care of him."

"I will take care of him." Said Charles.

"Okay, but if he does anything wrong, you're responsible." Said mayor Bill and went out of the house.

Charles sighed and looked at Virgil. 'Please, if you are going to be awake, please don't do anything silly.' Thought Charles.

-------

Four days later, Virgil re-opened his eyes again. His vision was drowsy. He blinked several times with his eyes before getting clear vision. When he saw better he saw a young women smiling down at him. He couldn't help it, but smiled back.

"Hi." Said Virgil.

"Hello there," said the young woman. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Virgil smiled at the last comment, Scott would always say that too. When some of his brothers where out of conscious for a while.

"Where am I ?" asked Virgil, while wanting to sit up.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Said the young women, while pushing him back down. "I really wouldn't get up now, if I was you. You got a high fever there. And you're at my town, remember ? My grandfather has told you it."

"Oh…Oh yeah, now I remember it." Said Virgil, remembering what happened last night.

"That's good. Oh I'm Jessica by the way." Smiled Jessica.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Virgil." Said Virgil and wanted to shake her hand but suddenly felt so weak.

"Easy." Said Jessica and laid a wet cloth on Virgil's forehead. "We can talk later, okay ? You better get some rest."

"You sound like you're a doctor." Said Virgil while looking at her.

"Well, I do live with my grandfather and he's a doctor so…" smiled Jessica proudly.

"Don't you live with your parents then ?" ask Virgil, wondering where her parents can be.

"No, they have past away. My mom died while giving birth to me and my dad died in a mudslide." Said Jessica sad.

"Oh…I'm sorry…." Said Virgil, knowing how it feels to lose someone special.

"That's okay. But now you need to rest." Said Jessica and she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Jessica ?" said Virgil from the bed.

"Yes ?" said Jessica while turning to him.

"Thanks." Said Virgil.

"Your welcome." Said Jessica with a smile and went outside.

Virgil smiled back and then close his eyes, falling back to sleep.

-------

_Me: I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't have much fantasy anymore…Well, see you all next time at the next chapter of mudslide_


	4. Trust

_Mudslide_

_Me: Yes ! another chapter of Mudslide. Hope you enjoy this one as much you enjoyed the others. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own TB's…_

_--------------_

Chapter 4 : Trust

After a few hours, Virgil awoke again and looked around. He saw that he was alone. He looked at his watch and saw it was the afternoon. Virgil sighed and stood up. He looked around again and then saw his uniform on a chair nearby, with his boots under it. Virgil grabbed it and started to dress. When he had put his boots on, he stood up and went to the door. Virgil sighed and then opened the door. Virgil started to walk, or better said, limp around in the village and noticed that people were staring at him.

Women pushed their children inside their houses or called to them. The men looked at him as if he was a monster or something that had just caused terror to their village. 'What's wrong with these people?' Virgil said to himself. 'Why do they keep staring at me? Did I do something wrong?' Virgil was thinking deeply when he saw an old man who was having trouble with carrying a large wooden board on his back.

"Let me help you, sir." Virgil said, running over to the man. The man looked confused at him, but accepted Virgil's help. Together, they carried the large wooden board to his home.

"Thank you." the old man said and smiled.

"It's nothing," Virgil said, grinning at the man.

"Virgil!" somebody yelled.

Virgil turned around and saw Jessica running to him. "Hey Jessica," Virgil said with a smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, you shouldn't walk alone around here," Jessica said, looking worried at him.

"Huh? Why? How come?" Virgil asked, confused.

"I might be able to answer that," the old man said, who now was standing next to Virgil. Virgil looked around confused at the man and Jessica.

"But, Mr. Preston…" Jessica said.

"Now now, Jessica. This young man isn't like the others who were here before. I'm sure he won't do any harm. Besides, he helped me with this heavy wooden board," Mr. Preston said, while looking at Jessica. Then Mr. Preston turned to Virgil. "Would you like to have some coffee, Mr….?"

"Just call me Virgil, sir and I'd love to," Virgil said with a smile and held his hand out to the old man.

"And you can just call me Mr. Preston. It's what they always call me around here." Mr. Preston smiled and shook Virgil's hand. Then Mr. Preston walked back to his house and opened the door. Jessica and Virgil followed him and went inside his house.

-----

Meanwhile, at Tracy Island

"I just can't take it anymore!" yelled Alan angrily. "How the hell could they do that? Send us away like that! He could still be alive! We must do something dad!"

"What could we do Alan? They won't let you guys go back there. Besides you didn't find him. You did everything you could do, Alan." Tin-Tin said, who was sitting in one of the seats of the Tracy lounge.

"Don't be so negative, Tin-Tin. I know he's alive! I can feel it!" said Alan while walking to her and looking at her with angry eyes.

"Alan, if he was alive, then I would have found a location on his watch." John said, who had returned from Thunderbird 5 a few days ago. John was replaced by Braman, Brains robot.

"His watch could be broken, John! Geez! What is it with you people! Why can't you all hope that Virgil is still alive? Our brother is alive!" Alan said while looking around at everyone in the room.

"How can you be so sure, Alan? Can you prove that he's still alive?" said Gordon, not facing his youngest brother.

By that Alan frowned at Gordon, not saying anything for a while.

"No, but I still can hope that he's still alive." Alan said after some minutes. "I'm not like Scott, going to Virgil's room every night crying, thinking that Virgil is dead!"

"Leave your brother out of this, Alan. You know he's down about what happened." Jeff said, who was sat behind his desk.

"Oh for God's sake dad! Do you think I wouldn't be like this if one of you died, if I really knew you were dead! Scott is just a crybaby because he thinks Virgil is dead! Well I'll tell him something, Virgil isn't dead!" yelled Alan angrily at his father, and stormed out of the lounge.

Jeff sighed when Alan had said that. For some reason he felt Alan was right. He had a feeling that his third son wasn't dead. Jeff sighed again.

"I'll go after him dad." Gordon said, who stood up and went after Alan.

"I…I'd better go and see if Mrs. Tracy needs any help with cooking," Tin-Tin said, walking out of the lounge.

Jeff sighed and stared down at his paperwork.

"Dad?"

"Mmmh?"

"Alan, for some reason is right dad. I just know it." John said while walking up to his dad and leaning against his desk.

"Why do you think that, John? I mean, your brothers didn't find his body." Jeff said, while looking at his second eldest son.

"I don't know…I just know it. Besides, like Virgil would say in his artistic ways, a person can't cry if there are no tears to cry for. I didn't cry when they told me that Virgil was dead dad. I don't know why, but for some reason I didn't." John said looking at his father.

Jeff sighed. "I wish you could prove that, John…"

"Me too dad." John said, He lay a comforting hand on his father's shoulder and left the room.

------

Inside Mr. Preston's house, Virgil and Jessica were sitting at a table with a cup of coffee each.

"So, if I get it right, the people don't like strangers in their town because of the drunken tourists and the fights they have?" Virgil said, still a bit confused about why they didn't like tourists.

"Well, yes and no. We don't like strangers because some of them did bad stuff to our village." Mr. Preston said, while giving Virgil some more coffee.

"They had set some of our houses on fire and hit the women and children." Jessica said to Virgil. Virgil looked shocked when he heard that.

"Now I understand why they keep looking at me and go into their houses." Virgil said with a sigh.

Suddenly a little boy stormed into the house. "Jessica! There's a fire! Tommy is trapped in his house! He can't get out!" the little boy said with fear.

"Oh no!" said Jessica, jumping up and running out of the door. Virgil jumped up too and followed Jessica.

When they were at the house they saw that the flames were already burning out of the roof.

"No! I'm too late!" Jessica said when she saw it.

"Let me go inside," Virgil said suddenly.

"What! Are you crazy!" Jessica said to Virgil.

"No, but I've been trained to deal with situations like this. Please let me go."

"Okay then."

"Okay," Virgil said, looking around for a piece of cloth. He found some and tied the cloth around his mouth and went into the house.

In the house, Virgil wandered around. "Hello! Anybody here! Can anybody hear me?" Virgil yelled as a professional member of IR. Virgil walked around in the house, looking for the person in the house.

"Can you hear me?" yelled Virgil.

"Yes, I can hear you," A frightened voice of a child said.

"Where are you ?" said Virgil, then he saw the boy standing against a wall. He was trapped by a burning beam. "Don't worry, I'll come and get you."

Virgil went closer to the child when suddenly pieces of the roof fell down. By then the child started to scream. "Ahhh! Help me ! Please help me!"

"Don't worry! I'm here…just don't move!" yelled Virgil while coming closer to the child. When he was next to the child, he held him close to his chest. The child was as frightened as hell and started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry, we'll get you out of her." Said Virgil and then suddenly, half of the roof felt down. Then the child screamed and cried louder.

Virgil held the child even more tightly to him. "It's okay. I'm with you…" he said, "Come on, let's go." Virgil picked the child up and held him to his chest. Then he stared to run when he saw that everything was starting to fall apart. Virgil was looking behind him for a while when he heard something. Suddenly a beam dropped down. Virgil just looked back in time and jumped over the beam. Then right in from of him, he saw a window. 'Yes!' he thought. 'This is my chance!' Virgil ran to it and jumped out. He quickly landed on his back rolling into a squatting position.

Virgil laid the child on the ground and looked if he had a pulse. He still had a pulse. Virgil sighed and picked the child back up and walked to the people who were standing at the front door. When they saw Virgil coming with the child they all looked worriedly at him. "He's aright,." Said Virgil with a smile and the people sighed in relief.

Virgil went to Jessica's grandfather, who took the child in his arms and went to his house. Jessica went standing next to Virgil and laid a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Nice job." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Smiled Virgil back.

Jessica smiled back to him, when suddenly she saw Virgil sinking down to the ground. Luckily she caught him in her arms and laid him down on the ground. "Virgil! Virgil?" she said while slapping his face.

Virgil suddenly felt dizzy and heavy when everything started to spin. His legs were shaking like hell and it felt like they couldn't hold him anymore. He saw Jessica smiling back to him and that's when his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He sank to the ground. He felt someone holding him. He wanted to look at the person, but couldn't see them, because his vision was getting hazy. Then he saw a shadow above him and then everything went black.

_Me: I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't have much fantasy anymore…Well, see you all next time at the next chapter of mudslide._


	5. This is not Our Farewell

_Mudslide_

_Me: yes another mudslide chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one as the others. _

Chapter 5 : This is not Our Farewell

Virgil opened his eyes. He couldn't see where he was because the light was a bit too bright. He blinked a couple of times with his eyes and then he saw a shadow above him. When his sight got better, he saw Jessica looking at him.

"Where am I ? What happened ? " mumbled Virgil while rubbing his head.

"Back in my grandfather's home. You passed out, when you saved that boy in the fire, remember ?" said Jessica.

"How is he ?" Virgil asked while looking at Jessica.

"He's fine. Thanks to you though." Smiled Jessica to him.

Virgil smiled and then went sitting right up. When he was sitting right up, he saw a little boy laying in bed, awake. Virgil stood up and walked to the child. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Are you the one who saved me from the fire ?" said the boy weakly.

"Yeah…" said Virgil while going to sit down on a chair.

"Thank you…" said the boy with a smile.

Virgil smiled back and looked at the boy's face. It was lightly burned by the fire he was in. "Are you in much pain ?" Virgil suddenly asked while studying the boy's position.

"A bit…" said the boy. "But I would be worse if you didn't save me."

"Yeah…" smiled Virgil and then there was a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going out now," said Jessica who was watching Virgil and the boy talking. " I still have to help re-build the village."

"Okay, Jessica." Said Virgil and he watched Jessica as she left them alone. Virgil felt somehow safe around her. He didn't know why, but he just did.

"What is your name ?" a child's voice suddenly said, causing Virgil to wake up from his daydream, which he was having when Jessica went out.

"Huh what ? " Virgil said when he was awake from his daydreaming.

"What is your name ?" repeated the small boy again.

"Virgil…" Virgil said. "What's your name ?"

"Tommy." Tommy said.

"Nice too meet you, Tommy" Virgil said with a smile.

Tommy smiled and there was silence again. "You are the person, who was found by the river, right ?" Tommy suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking ?" said Virgil while looking strangely at the boy.

"Because, most strangers wouldn't do that. They don't care about the people here." Tommy said with sadness in his voice.

"Some strangers are not the strangers like you are saying, Tommy. There are some good strangers in this world. Strangers who want to help other people, people who need their help, like you needed mine when you where trapped in that fire." Said Virgil while laying his hand on Tommy's hand.

Tommy looked at Virgil with big eyes and then swallowed. He knew what Virgil was telling was true. He needed Virgil's help when he was trapped in that fire. Even when Virgil was a stranger to him, he needed his help. While thinking over it, Tommy's parents suddenly stormed in.

"Mom ! Dad !" said Tommy happy when he saw his parents.

"Oh, Tommy" said Tommy's mother and father while they ran to their child and hugged him tightly.

Virgil had got out of the way when Tommy's parents came in. Virgil was standing on the background, smiling down at the parents who where giving their love to their child. Tommy's father saw Virgil standing and went to him.

"You're the man who saved my little boy ?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, sir." Said Virgil. Suddenly the father pulled Virgil into a hug.

"Thank you…" whispered the father in his ear. "Thank you so much. I don't know if we could live without him. Our lives would be destroyed then."

"Your welcome, sir." Said Virgil and the father pulled away from Virgil. Virgil could see tears of happiness in the father's eyes. The father of Tommy let Virgil go and went back to his son and wife. Virgil smiled and left them alone.

----

After a while, Virgil and Jessica had helped many villagers to repair their home. "Nice work." Said Jessica to Virgil with a smile.

"Thanks, you did a great job too." Said Virgil.

"So what are you going to do now ?" asked Jessica

"Well…" said Virgil when suddenly, Tommy came running to him.

"Virgil !" Tommy said.

"Hey, what's up ?" smiled Virgil at him.

"Well, I have need to take it easy says dr. Mitchell. So I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and my friends." Said Tommy, while blushing a bit.

Virgil looked up and saw a small group of children standing a few meters away. Virgil looked back down at Tommy and smiled. "Sure." He said.

"Really ? Cool !" said Tommy happyily. Then he turned around and yelled; "Hey guys ! He's coming with us !"

Virgil chuckled a bit at Tommy's reaction and looked at Jessica who still stood next to him. Jessica was laughing a bit at Tommy's acting, then she noticed that Virgil was looking at her. "You better watch out with that left arm, you know." She said to him.

Virgil looked at his left arm. It was still wrapped in the bandage when he came here. His arm still was a bit sore, but too much to say he would die of the pain…

"Don't worry, I will." He said and winked at her.

"Come on, Virgil. Let's go !" said Tommy, who was still standing with them.

Virgil smiled and went with Tommy to his friends. Jessica watched them, when Tommy was introducing Virgil to his friends.

Meanwhile near them in a house, two pairs of eyes were watching them, when Virgil and the kids went into the long field.

"I don't trust him, Bill." Said a person who was dressed in black.

"I know, Philip. But you need to trust him once…He isn't like the others." Said Bill who had walked away form the window and was now sitting in a chair.

"Bullshit, Bill ! He is like the others ! It doesn't matter to me that he saved someone." Said Philip angryily while looking at Bill.

"Philip, calm down….you can't judge people when you don't know them really. And what I saw now, I don't think he's bad." Said Mayor Bill relaxed. Philip threw a tantrum infront of Bill.

"Now, let's calm down and look for the party in two days." Said Bill when he took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh yeah, the Halloween party. I hope he won't affect the party terribly." Said Philip dryily.

"He won't. I just know." Said Bill while looking at Philip.

-----

It's later in the evening. Virgil was sitting in the living room, looking around in the room. He suddenly spotted a piano in the room. Virgil went to it and laid his hands on it. The piano looked like those in west stars movies and was made out of pure oak wood. Virgil sat down on the bench that was standing with the piano. He quietly opened the lid of the piano and looked at the keys. The keys looked like ones every piano would have, but as a expert in piano's, Virgil could tell that the piano hadn't been played anymore in years. Virgil placed his hands on the keys and started to play a song. Virgil started to sing softly the song.

_In my hands_

_A legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

Virgil closed his eyes and saw in his heart, Scott sitting in front of his piano, smiling at him.

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

On Tracy island, Scott was sitting in front of the piano that once belonged to his younger brother. Scott placed his hands on the keys and closed his eyes. In his heart he saw Virgil playing the piano, smiling at him.

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

'Virgil…' thought Scott…

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

'Scott…' thought Virgil…

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

'Please…be okay…please be alive…I need you…'

_Never thought_

_This day would come so soon_

'Don't worry, Scott…I am okay…I'm still here….I won't leave you…'

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

'Please…don't let me do this…I don't want to say goodbye…'

_I feel so lost when you are not at my sight_

_But there's nothing but silence now_

'Scott…You don't have to say goodbye…I will be next to you…'

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

'Don't leave me…This can't be…our farewell…'

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

'Scott I can see the sadness in your eyes…Please…don't be sad….'

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you back….'_

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child, this is not our farewell._

_This is not our farewell._

'I'll be back, Scott…This isn't our farewell…'

At that moment when the song was done, they both felt their presences in their hearts. They knew they wouldl see each other again…

"Goodnight, Virgil." whispered Scott, while he was looking outside at the full moon.

"Goodnight, Scott" said Virgil, while looking outside of the window of his room.

_----_

_Me: Sorry it took so long…I didn't have much ideas when I was writing this. The exams are coming now…I hope I can write some pieces then…Oh yeah before I forget, the song was from within temptation: Our farewell. I love that song !_


	6. Christmas Party

_Mudslide_

_Me: hello everyone D god im sooo happy lol ! the exams are done yay ! I thought I would be writing when the exams where busy, but it wasn't -; I was more busy with my other stories…Oh well I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Mudslide._

_To Sam1: Sorry, but I think Virgil need to wait a few chapters before he's back with his family ;) _

Chapter 6 : Christmas Party

Two days later, the village was back to how it was and the villagers were holding a Christmas party. Every person in the village had Christmas decorations hanging in and outside their house.

In the middle of the village was a big Christmas tree, which was decorated with beautiful lights and with red Christmas tree decorations. At the left of the tree stood tables in a U form for all villagers to sit.

Virgil was looking outside. Normally he was drawing on some paper that he had found in the house. But when he had seen how it looked outside he was staring at it and then he had got an idea to draw the tree. 'So this is how they celebrate Christmas.' thought Virgil.

Virgil had asked the mayor if they had a radio, so he could contact IR to say he was alright and if they could pick him up. But at Virgil's disappointment, the mayor had said that their radio was badly broken and there was no one who could fix it. Virgil sighed when he was thinking about what the mayor had told him. Even when he was in good hands, his house was the place he wanted to be. 'There's no place like home.' thought Virgil.

"Hey, dream boy." Said a female voice suddenly. Virgil turned around and saw Jessica standing in front of him. She had green sweater on and a brown jeans.

"Hey Jessica." He said and drew further.

"Hey, this is pretty good ? Are you a artist or something ? Because, you can draw very well." She said while looking over Virgil's shoulder.

"Thanks, well if you say so, yeah I'm a artist, but it's only one of my hobby's." Said Virgil while setting a sign on the drawing and then looked at her.

"You also can play the piano well." She smiled down at him.

"You heard me ?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" Virgil apologized.

"You didn't. I was already awake." Smiled Jessica and looked outside. "You should be getting ready."

"For what ?" asked Virgil a bit confused.

"For the party." Said Jessica amused.

Virgil looked confusedly at her. "But isn't it meant to be the party only for the villagers and not for a guy, who was badly wounded, because he felt into a mudslide ?"

"Yes, even when you are a stranger, who was badly wounded when he was taken with a mudslide." Said Jessica with a smile to Virgil. "Come on, I think we've got some clothes in your size."

Virgil looked confusedly at Jessica who smiled at him. 'Come on." She said and pulled Virgil out of the seat he was sitting in.

----

A few hours later, everyone of the village sat around the table at the centre of the village. People were talking and laughing with each other. They looked like nothing had happened.

When the mayor stood up and asked their attention, everyone fell into quiet.

"Thank you, now as you know, in a few days it will be Christmas and I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year." Said the mayor. By then he had received a lot of applause.

"Let the meal begin !" he said and all the people started to eat. There was turkey, roaster, tomato soup and lots of more. So much that Virgil didn't even know what to start on.

A while later when everyone had done with eating, they begun to tell stories about what they had done in the last years. Some stories where very old. But they where very interesting to Virgil when a person dressed in black, stood up and began to speak.

"People, People, please…I need to say a few words." Said the person in black while looking at Virgil and then back to the people.

"Go ahead then, Philip." Said mayor Bill, wondering what Philip had to say.

"Thank you, Bill." Said Philip. "I want to let remind you that two days ago, a terrible mudslide had hit San Bernardino and had terrorized our village. I think you all know the organization, International Rescue, have been there to 'help' us. But when they lost a member of their organization, they just let those people die, just to get their member back ! And I can prove that the member of International Rescue is right here, alive ! Here I even got his slash !" said Philip, holding Virgil's slash in his hands. "Because of him, many people had died ! Because his members thought that his life was worth more than those people's souls !" yelled Philip angrily while pointing at Virgil.

By then every villager looked at Virgil and started to talk to each other.

"That's not true !" yelled Virgil angryily when he had jumped up from his place. "Many people already had died before we ever arrived here! We can't save them all ! Besides we gotall the people who we could have helped out ! They went after me when another mudslide came down and took me with it while I was saving a little girl !"

"Ha ! Don't make me laugh ! I bet you let the girl drown, when you were in it !" yelled Philip.

That was the last straw for Virgil. Virgil ran to Philip and threw him down on the ground. Philip landed on the ground and hit his fist in Virgil's stomach. Virgil winced, but recovered fast to hit Philip almost in the face. Philip had seen that coming and pulled away just in time. Philip jumped up and hit Virgil on the back. Virgil felt on the ground and winced. Virgil's back was now one of the weak spots, because of the bruises on it.

Philip wanted to hit Virgil again, but was grabbed by Jessica. Philip was stronger then her and threw her over him.

"Enough !" yelled mayor Bill. "Philip ! Go to your home ! We'll talk about this later ! Everyone, the party is over."

Philip growled and went to his home. Jessica helped get Virgil back on his feet. "Are you alright ?" she asked Virgil in a soft voice.

"Yeah…I think." Said Virgil while wincing.

"Come on, let's go home." Jessica said and walked with Virgil to her grandpa's home.

------

In the house of Jessica's grandpa, Virgil sat on the windowsill of the house, looking outside. He stared into the darkness. Virgil sighed and he wished he was back home. Every day that past he wanted to be home. Even when he is having fun around here, he still missed his family. He'd missed the pranks his two youngest brothers played on him, he missed the chats he had with John over computers and stuff. He missed hanging around with Scott out on the beach, challenging each other for a run to the house. He missed how his father would act if he and his two youngest would fool around. He missed his grandma's pies and the laughing in the house when Scott tried to steal one of her pies.

Virgil sighed and looked up in the sky. 'Goodnight everyone. I hope we see each other quickly.' He said and went to his bed.

----

Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, a person dressed in black sneaked out of the village.

He ran into the forest and jumped on a motorcycle that was standing there. He drove over a road and stopped at a wooden house. He had gotten off and knocked on the door. A tall person with brown hair opened the door. "I'm glad you came." He said to the person.

"You're late, Philip." Said the person in a chair, when the person came in.

"I'm sorry, sir. Me and the member of International Rescue had a fight and the mayor wanted to talk to me." Said Philip.

"Did you do what I've told you to do ?" asked the person in the chair.

"Yes sir, I think the villager won't trust him too much now." Said Philip with a grin..

"Good. Now let's start Operation Mudslide !" said the person in the chair. When the person in the chair turned around, the hood was sitting in it. All of them started to laugh evilly.

--------

_Me: Woot ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit short, but more is coming soon. !_


	7. Operation Mudslide

_Mudslide_

_Me: Heya all, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Mudslide. Just a few chapters and then Virgil will be back with his family ;)_

_---_

Chapter 7: Operation Mudslide

The next day has broken out. The centre of the village still stood like it was yesterday. Only that it was quiet and sleepy people started to awake to jump into their morning jobs.

Jessica sat alone at the table, eating her breakfast. Her grandpa had leave early because he had to help a pregnant women in the village, who wanted to give birth to her child at her home. In her village it was normal that a women would give birth to her child in her own house.

Jessica took a slip from her coffee when Virgil came down in his clothes, from yesterday. "Good morning sleepyhead." Said Jessica cheerfully.

"Morning." Mumbled Virgil while getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Your really aren't a morning person, aren't you ?" said Jessica with a smile while following Virgil movements with her eyes.

Virgil gave a little smile over his lips before taking a slip of his coffee and said "Neither would you if you were called out in of the middle of the night to rescue somebody at the other side of the world ?"

"Yeah, but I bet you've never been a morning person when you were young." Smiled Jessica.

Virgil smiled and took a bite out his slice of bread. There was a moment of silence when Virgil asked Jessica; "So what are you going to do today ?"

"Don't know." Said Jessica while taking another sip of her coffee. "Besides, how are you ? Feeling better then yesterday?"

"Better then yesterday." Said Virgil while rubbing his ribs.

Jessica smiled when Tommy stormed inside. "Morning fella's" said Tommy with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Tommy, how are you ?" replied Virgil for Jessica and him.

"Good, you ? I hope you two didn't plan anything for today." Said Tommy still with a smile. Jessica and Virgil looked at each other and then shook their heads at Tommy.

"No, not really, why ?" said Jessica while crossing her arms.

"Well, up in the hills I've found a gap and I want to check it out, but my big bro doesn't want to go and my dad is away. So I was thinking if you guys would come with me. Please say yes, I'm not allowed to go alone on the hill." Said Tommy with a cute face that all kids would use if they want something from their parents.

"Well we didn't have any ideas for today, so I think I can go with you, if that's okay with Jessica." Said Virgil while looking at Jessica.

"Hey, you don't need my permission to hang around where you want too." She said. "You're not a prisoner here you know. Besides, I'm coming with you guys, I don't want to hang around here all day."

"Okay, then let me get dressed and then we'll go." Smiled Virgil and went back upstairs to get dressed.

----

After a while, Tommy, Virgil and Jessica were going up to the hill. Jessica had written a note to her grandfather, that she and Virgil were going to the hill with Tommy. While they were walking they were talking and laughing about everything.

"Hey Virgil, I don't know if you're allowed to tell us, but where do you guys live and how many members do you have on your team ?" asked Jessica after a while when they where talking about the village and then the world around them.

"Well, all I can say it that we live on a island and there are five of us in the team, well if you count Brains and Tin-Tin with it, seven." Told Virgil and looked at Jessica.

"Seven ? Wow who are they ? Are they your friends or people who just joined ?" asked Tommy amazed.

"No, four of them are my brothers. Tin-Tin and Brains are just friends who came to live with us." Smiled Virgil to Tommy.

"You got five brothers ? Cool ! What are they called ? What Thunderbirds do you and your brothers fly ?" said Tommy.

Virgil bet that Tommy was now jumping out of his skin to know all about International Rescue.

"Scott's the eldest, he flies Thunderbird 1, John is the second eldest, his 'bird is Thunderbird 5, but when he's down at earth he joins me when I need some help at the danger zone. Then there's me, the middle kid of the family, I fly Thunderbird 2 and I ride most of the pod vehicles. Then we have Gordon, he's the second youngest, he pilots Thunderbird 4 and then we have the youngest, Alan, he is the pilot of Thunderbird 3, Scott sometimes joins him when he needs to switch with John on Thunderbird 5." said Virgil to Tommy.

"Wow…" said Tommy while staring at Virgil.

Virgil smiled at Tommy and they talked International Rescue for a while when they finely came to the gap.

"Wow…" said Jessica while looking into the gab. "That is one big gap. How did you find it ?"

"Well, some kids teased me when we where on the hill and I felt into it." Said Tommy while looking at the two adults. "So we going into it ?"

"Sure." Said Virgil. "I'll go first."

Virgil jumped into the gap. Lucky is wasn't that high and didn't hurt his still sprained foot when he landed on the ground. "Okay, guys, come on." He said and held his hands out to take Tommy.

Tommy jumped down into Virgil's arms and watched how Virgil helped Jessica. "Come on Jessica." Said Virgil holding his arms out for her. Jessica jumped down, but she was a bit too heavy for Virgil to hold her with his sprayed foot. They both felt on the ground. Jessica on top of Virgil. They both started to blush. "Sorry." Mumbled Jessica. She went off Virgil and held a hand out to him. Virgil grabbed it and was pulled back up by Jessica.

"You okay ?" asked Jessica while checking over Virgil.

"Yeah." Said Virgil when he came a bit closer to Jessica.

"Are you two love birds done yet ?" asked a child voice suddenly. Jessica and Virgil looked down at Tommy who had a face on of 'Go somewhere else love birds !'

"Okay, let's go." Said Virgil taking his flashlight out and walked with the others into some tunnels.

The tunnels were long and it looked there wasn't an end coming, when finely they came into a room where almost everywhere machines stood.

"Wow !" said Jessica and Tommy at the same time while looking around amazed.

"What are they for ?" asked Tommy while looking at Virgil.

"Don't know." Said Virgil who was looking around. Suddenly there came some voices out of the tunnel. "Quick ! We need to hide !"

Virgil, Jessica and Tommy ran to a ladder that was there in the room. "Come on ! Go Tommy." Said Jessica, who let Tommy go first. When Tommy was upstairs, Jessica and Virgil wanted to go to when suddenly two men grabbed them from behind.

"Let me go !" yelled a struggling Jessica, but the guard was too strong for her.

Tommy went flying on the ground when the guards grabbed Virgil and Jessica. "Come here with them." Hears Tommy. Tommy looked up and saw Philip standing there with some other guards next to him on each side.

"Philip ! So that's why your acting weird lately !" said Jessica angry.

"Yes Jessica. Who do you think who was behind those mudslides ?" said Philip with a grin.

"You bastard ! Do you know how many people died because of you !" yelled Virgil angryily.

"Now, now, Virgil we aren't going to throw dirty words around, now ?" said a familiar voice.

Virgil looked up and saw a person dressed in Malaysian clothes. "You !" said Virgil angryily when he saw the hood.

The hood smiled down at Virgil. "Hello, Virgil. It's nice to see you too." He said walking to the machines and looking at them.

"What the hell do you want hood !" said Virgil. "Why are those machines for !"

"I knew you would ask that, Virgil. Your're so much like your father, always demanding what to do or asking questions." Said the hood while turning back to Virgil.

"These machines are the ones who make these mudslides. They do a really good job." Smiled the hood at him.

"You bastard! You really don't care how many people die for your selfish mind !" yelled Virgil angryily.

The hood smiled. He loved to see people like Virgil getting angry like that. "Philip, start the machines again. I think there could be another mudslide down to the village." Said the hood while looking at Virgil.

"Yes, master." Said Philip who turned to the machines and started them up.

"Take our prisoners away. They know enough already." Said the hood and watched Virgil and Jessica.

Tommy, who still was laying on the ground looked shocked. 'Their gonna let the mudslide down on the village !' thought Tommy. Tommy crawled away and followed the guards who had Virgil and Jessica in their grip.

----

"What are we going to do now, Virgil ? said Jessica with a worried face. She didn't like the idea that her village would be destroyed by a mudslide who was controlled by maniacs.

Virgil sighed. "We need to get out of here and warn the others."

"But how ? How can we do that ? Non of us can get through these bars." Said Jessica.

"But I can." Said a voice suddenly. Jessica and Virgil looked up and saw Tommy sitting.

"Glad to see you, kid." Smiled Virgil at Tommy while Tommy jumped down on the cage where they where in and opened the door for them.

"Your welcome. Smiled Tommy. "So what's the plan ? Are we going to them and kick their ass ?" Tommy made some movement like he was boxing against something in front of him.

"No, we aren't. There are too much of them." Said Virgil while looking around in the room. Virgil was thinking and suddenly he got it.

"I have it ! Tommy, go to the village and warn everyone. Me and Jessica are going to try to stop the machines." Said Virgil while looking at them. They both nodded. "Okay, let's do it then."

------

_Me: How do you like that ? pretty cool ha ? Well, keep reading for the next chapter of mudslide ! _


	8. Help is on his way

_Mudslide_

_Me: yay finely a new chapter of Mudslide. D Enjoy ! _

------

Chapter 8 : Help is on his way.

Virgil helped Tommy to get into a ventilation shaft. "Look Tommy, you need to promise me that what ever happens, you won't look back, okay ?" said Virgil while looking in Tommy's eyes.

"Yes mom" said Tommy a bit sarcastic.

"Tommy i mean it." said Virgil. "These guys are dangerous, especially, the hood. You don't know what he is capable of."

Tommy sighed. "Okay…"

"Good boy," smiled Virgil. "Now, go and warn the villagers."

Tommy nodded and crawled down the ventilator.

Virgil watched Tommy for a while and then turned back to Jessica. "Come on, we need to stop the hood and Philip." He said.

They ran to the room where they had been in the first time. While coming there they saw Philip and the hood at the controls of the machine, with their back to them.

"Ah, looks like we have some spectators, Philip. Get them." Said the hood without turning around and facingJessica and Virgil.

Suddenly a few guards came in the room and attacked Virgil and Jessica. Jessica went standing in fighting mood and when a guard came at her, she kicked him away with a powerful karate – kick.

Virgil just stood there with his fist tensed. As a few guards came to him, he hit them with his fist like a boxer. Virgil and Jessica were so busy fighting, that they didn't notice Philip getting a poker out and running to them.

Philip grinned and poked the poker in Virgil's back. Virgil screamed in pain. "Virgil !" said Jessica, while trying to kick the poker out of Philip's hand, without getting burned herself. Philip kicked her away, into Virgil's arms.

"You are too late, Virgil. The mudslide is already away ! You can't stop it now !" said the hood. "Philip, end their lives. So that no one will ever know what happened."

"Yes, sir." Said Philip grinning hard at them.

"Goodbye, Virgil Tracy. May you rest in piece with your mother." Smiled the hood to Virgil while walking away with a few guards that weren't beaten up.

Virgil growled and then looked at Philip who was still grinning evil. "I am going to enjoy this, Tracy. Since the day you came to the village you were blocking my plans. Everything was going well until you came, you had to save that boy from the fire, you had to be the one that the mayor trusted more then me ! And I had almost all the power to control the village !" said Philip angry, swinging the poker at Virgil. "But now I've got the chance to kill you, you and Miss. Perfect here ! I will tell all of them how you killed Jessica in front of my eyes, how I was too late to save her and how I've killed you out of revenge of the death of Jessica. And now, Die !"

Philip attacked Virgil and Jessica with a battle scream. Virgil pushed Jessica away and blocked the poker with his left arm. Virgil winced in pain, having one eye closed. He could feel the heat burning into his skin of his arm. But he had to stop Philip. He had to help the villagers. Virgil started to scream and hit Philip in the face with his right fist.

The fist came hard enough in Philip's face that he let the poker fall on the ground. Virgil attacked Philip when he was trying to recover from the punch Virgil gave. Virgil punched him again in the face, making Philip look straight at him. A second hit was in the stomach by Virgil. Philip growled and started to fight back. He punched Virgil in the face, giving him a bleeding lip. Philip grinned and hit Virgil in the weakest place of him. Virgil winced and felt down in pain.

"Weakling." Said Philip while taking a knife out of his pocket and wanting to stab Virgil.

Suddenly Philip was grabbed from behind. "Let me go Jessica !" he said angry and when she didn't let him go, he threw her over him and looked at her. "If you had only listened to me.." Philip said and held his knife up to stab.

Virgil saw just in time what Philip wanted to do and jumped on Philip to stop him. The knife felt out of his hand. Virgil and Philip where wrestling on the ground. Finely Philip was getting weaker, but he wasn't the only one who was getting weak. Virgil still had trouble with his back and the longer he was laying on it, the more weaker and pain he was getting.

Philip was above Virgil grinning at him while he held his hands. "You are getting weaker, Tracy. You can't come up against me. So…Die !"

"In your dreams !" said Virgil and kicked Philip into a hole that was there in the ground. Virgil crawled to the hole when the scream of the falling Philip was over. Virgil saw that Philip was laying on the bottom of the hole.

"Is…Is he dead ?" asked Jessica when she came to Virgil.

"I don't think so. He must have been knocked out." said Virgil while standing up. "Come on, we need to call International Rescue, to help us. I bet here's a radio somewhere."

"Okay." Said Jessica and they went to the main room where the most computer and radios stood. "Which one would I use and which transmitter are you guys on ?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Choose any transmitter you like and the best radio to take is that one." Said Virgil pointing at a radio in the corner.

Jessica nodded and went to the radio. She took a seat in the chair that was standing there. "Calling International Rescue, calling International Rescue, come in please." She said when she had put the headphone with the microphone on her head.

"International Rescue here, what is the situation ?" asked John after a few minutes.

"Yes, there's another mudslide coming down the hill. It's going get my village !" said Jessica with a worried voice.

"Calm down, now where is your village." Said John trying to calm Jessica down.

"It's in San Bernardino. It's close where we found one of your members." She said.

"Wait a second, you can't have found him. He's dead. Besides there's no village on the map of San Bernardino." Said John while he was looking at one of the maps from San Bernardino.

"But you got to believe me ! He's still alive ! Virgil is still alive ! and the village was too small for the map to get shown." Said Jessica a bit angrily.

John looked confused. 'How did she know Virgil's name ?' thought John. "Hey, how do you know his name ?" said John to her.

Jessica sighed and then looked at Virgil, who was standing next to her. "Just wait a second. I'll give him to you." She said and gave the headphones to Virgil.

"John," said Virgil.

"Virgil ! Thank God, your still alive ! Everyone thought you where dead !" said John , before Virgil could say anything else.

"John, listen to me, The hood was behind the mudslides and some other guy. You need to let father send the guys here. It's the only way we can save those people here." Said Virgil being in rescue mode.

"Okay, Virgil. I'll contact base and tell them. " said John.

"Thanks, John." Said Virgil.

"Oh and Virgil, welcome back. Thunderbird 5 out"

Virgil smiled and then turned to Jessica. "Come on, let's go !" he said and stood up.

-------

On Tracy Island everyone sat in the lounge. Everyone was called in the lounge to discuss something. "You know why you've all have been called down here," said Jeff Tracy the ex- astronaut and head of International Rescue. " Virgil has been…." Jeff sighed. These words where hard to say about his lost middle son, who is almost lost for a week. "Dead already almost for a week and…I want to let him rest in piece." Said Jeff looking around in the room.

Everyone sat quiet on the sofa. Gordon sat closely to the painting that covered the centre of Thunderbird 2, staring at the ground. Alan and Tin-Tin sat on the next sofa that stood there. Tin-Tin was looking down at the ground as Gordon was. She had a tissue in her hand. Alan looked a bit grumpy at his dad, still not believing that Virgil is dead. The next sofa had been like this since the day that Virgil had disappeared. Next to him sat Brains, who wasn't happy either.

There was a silence in the room. Nobody said anything when Jeff had said that. Alan just wanted to say something, when John's portrait eyes started to flash.

"Come in John," said Jeff while looking at his seconded eldest son.

"Dad, great news, Virgil is still alive !" said John with happiness in his voice.

"What ?" said the half of the room.

"See ! I told you ! I was right he was alive !" said Alan to everyone while jumping up and looking at everyone in the room.

"John, where is he ? How is he ? Is he okay ?" asked John's father, shooting him all the questions he had about his middle son to him.

"Calm down, dad. No, I don't know if he's okay and yes I know where he is. He needs our help, dad. He said there was another mudslide in San Bernardino." Said John smiling.

"Okay John. Boys you heard your brother. Virgil needs our help, so go and help him !" said Jeff with a smile to his sons.

"FAB !" said the young Tracy men and they went to the entrance of Thunderbird 1 and 2

-----

_Me: okay, the fighting scene sucks. I know that. I never was good at explaining how the fighting scenes goes so…anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So join me to the next chapter of Mudslide !_


	9. Reunited

Mudslide. 

Me: Yay ! another and the last chapter of Mudslide ! I hope you will enjoy it.

-----

Chapter 9: Reunited

In village everyone was helping each other with breaking the Christmas trees and other decorations off. What they didn't know was that there was a mudslide coming their way this time. Mayor Bill of the village smiled while watching the people of his village.

"Mayor Bill ! Mayor Bill !" yelled a voice behind him.

Mayor Bill turned around and saw Tommy running to him. "Tommy, what's wrong ?" asked Bill when he saw Tommy's worried face.

"Evacuate the villagers ! Mudslide…" said Tommy while taking a breath.

"A mudslide ?" repeated Bill when some of the people started to scream. When Bill had seen the mudslide, it was too late, the mudslide came down the hill and took everything that stood in his way.

-----

Virgil and Jessica run to the exit of the underground base. "Oh no !" said Jessica

"Dammit !" said Virgil angry when he saw that the mudslide had gone down towards the town.

"We're too late !" said Jessica while looking worriedly at Virgil.

"Com on, my brothers are on their way !" said Virgil while running down the hill to the village.

They both ran down the hill to the village. When they were down there, the village was full of houses covered with mud or walls missing, threatening to fall down on villagers that were trying to get away or help their family.

"Come on let's help them" said Virgil while running to a family to help. Jessica was helping too when they heard heavy engines of planes. Virgil looked up and smiled when he saw Thunderbird one and two flying over their heads.

---

Scott was flying on maximum speed with Thunderbird one to the danger zone. When he heard that Virgil was alive, he firstly didn't believe it at all when Alan came and told him that. He had thought that Alan was nuts, but when Gordon said it was true, Scott had got angry. Alan and Gordon had pushed Scott to the lounge to let him listen to the tape that John had played when they didn't believe it first, when John had told them that their middle brother was alive.

Scott's mouth had dropped open when his second oldest brother had played the tape. It was Virgil's voice. He was still alive. That when Scott had gotten his click and had jumped on his 'bird to help and see his brother again.

"Thunderbird one to Thunderbird two, I'm landing now, Gordon." Said Scott through the radio.

"FAB, Scott. We're right behind you." Said Gordon who was piloting Virgil's baby.

Scott nodded and landed his 'bird on the ground, close to the village. Scott smiled when he saw his third brother and best friend waiting for him.

----

Virgil had run to Thunderbird one when it had landed. He grinned when his brother came out of Thunderbird one. What he didn't expect was that Scott would pull him into a hug. "Welcome back." Whispered Scott in his ear.

"Thanks." Whispered Virgil back while hugging his older brother.

Scott stopped hugging his brother and changed into IR commando mood. "So what's the situation ?" asked Scott.

"A mudslide came down off the hill into the village, it was made by the hood and a person that lived in the village." Said Virgil to his brother.

"Okay," said Scott and held his wrist comm. Up. "Scott to Thunderbird 2, what is your E.T.A ?"

"E.T.A one minute, Scott." Said Gordon's voice.

"F.A.B, Gordon" said Scott.

A minute later, Thunderbird 2 landed next to Thunderbird 1. Alan and Gordon came out running of the pod. "Virgil !" they yelled when they saw their middle brother.

"Hi guys." smiled Virgil when he saw his brothers.

"Okay, let's keep the greetings and chats for later, we need to help these people first !" said Scott to his brothers. "Gordon, you and Alan go and try to help all the people in the buildings. Me and Virgil are going to try to get the people out that are stuck in the mud."

Everyone nodded and ran to their places. Virgil and Scott ran to a women that was stuck in the mud and a beam that lay on her. "You pull her out while I hold this beam up." Said Scott to his brother.

"Okay." Said Virgil and placed his arms around the women's arms. When Scott lifted the beam, Virgil started to pull the women out from under it. After the boys had helped every person in the village that needed help, they went to eachother.

"Well, that was the last once." Said Alan with a smile.

"Yeah and now we got some time to chat." Smiled Gordon.

Suddenly a scream from a young child came. Virgil looked and saw a girl stuck on a bridge. "Damm." Mumbled Virgil and started to run to the girl.

"Virgil !" yelled Scott.

"Watch out !" yelled a voice behind Scott. When Scott turned around he saw a mudslide coming down the hill. He and the others were standing where the mudslide couldn't get to, but it went straight to Virgil and the girl. In Scott's eyes, it was deja vu. This already happed before in San Bernardino.

---

Virgil was on the bridge with the girl when someone yelled to watch out. Virgil looked behind him and his eyes grew bigger when he saw the mudslide coming at him. Virgil grabbed the girl and tried to run away from it. But it was too late, the mudslide had taken him and the girl, throwing them into the wild mudslide. The strong mud pulled Virgil and the girl a couple of times under. Virgil was fighting too keep himself and the girl above the surface, but the mud was very strong. Stronger then him. Virgil started to get tired and was struggling to keep his head up above the surface.

At the end of the mudslide, there no sign of Virgil or the girl at all.

----

Scott and his younger brothers have seen it all, how the mudslide took Virgil and the girl with them and how Virgil was struggling to keep above the surface, not being pulled under. When the mudslide had stopped, he and his brothers went looking for Virgil and the girl.

"Virgil !" yelled Alan and Gordon while looking for their brother.

"Virgil !" yelled Scott standing a but further away from his brothers. After 10 minutes Scott's face showed that Virgil still was around here, but he was losing hope. 'I should have stopped him. I should have yelled at him that he should stay here…' Scott blaming himself.

Scott yelled Virgil's name again. "Scott…"said a voice behind him. Scott looked behind him and saw Alan and Gordon with a sad look. When Scott saw their looks he shook his head. "No ! No ! I'm not giving up ! You trusted me to believe he's alive and now he still is !" yelled Scott and kept on yelling his brother's name.

"Scott…"said Alan, "He isn't around anymore…"

Scott let him fall down on ground, staring in front of him. 'He can't be dead….He just can't. He can't lose his brother just like that…' thought Scott while memories of him and his brother flashed through his head.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Said Alan with a cry in his voice.

Scott didn't react on it. He just stared in front of him. In front of him something was coming up from the ground, not far away from him. Scott looked confused. Was he dreaming it or did he see a finger coming out of the ground. Scott was still staring when he saw a hand. And it was moving. "Virgil !" said Scott and ran to the hand and held it. "We're going to get you out,Virg." Scott said while starting to dig Virgil out.

Alan and Gordon ran to Scott and Virgil to help him. With the help of some other people, they had gotten Virgil and the girl out. Virgil was coughing loudly while standing up. The girl was brought to Jessica's grandpa for a check over.

"You alright, bro ?" asked Alan.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." said Virgil coughing.

"You scared us like hell." Said Gordon having his hand on Virgil's back. When Virgil had done with coughing, he was grabbed him into a hug. "Don't do that ever again." whispered Scott in Virgil's ear.

"Don't worry, I won't." whispered Virgil back in Scott's ear. Scott smiled and let Virgil go. Virgil smiled back at him and then went to Jessica's grandpa.

After being checked over by her grandpa, Jessica went to Virgil. "Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." Smiled Virgil to Jessica.

"Nice rescue." Smiled Jessica at him.

"Thanks." blushed Virgil a bit.

"So your leaving, ha ?"

"Yeah."

Jessica sighed and looked down. Virgil was the only guy he liked when he was in the village. "Okay…"mumbled Jessica and then ran away from Virgil.

Virgil sighed, knowing that he disappointed her a lot.

After a while it was time to go for the members of IR. When they said their thanks and goodbyes to everyone, they walked to their 'birds. "Virgil !" yelled a voice.

Virgil turned around when he heard Jessica's voice. "Jessica ?" said Virgil when Jessica hugged Virgil and kissed him on his lips. "I won't ever forget you." Said Jessica. Virgil smiled. "Here." Said Virgil and laid something in her hand. "I'll see you on it then" smiled Virgil and then went into Thunderbird 2.

When all of the Thunderbirds had left, Jessica looked to see what Virgil had given her. She smiled when she saw that Virgil had giving her his cell phone number and his email address.

---

"Hey Virgil ?" said Alan

"Yeah ?" said Virgil who was piloting his bird.

"It's good have you back alive."

Virgil smiled and flew his 'bird towards the sun where their base was.

The End.

Me: sorry for waiting so long of his chapter, I just couldn't stop playing that game. Ohwell I hope you enjoyed this story and maybe I'll see you back in my other stories.


End file.
